20 Years Later
by ALWAYShp1
Summary: my first attempt! Enjoy!


31 September

Albus and James missed the Hogwarts express today, due to the fact that they were playing exploding snap in a corner and the train had left before I found them. So I sent an owl to Charlie to bring them there by dragon. ( I hope McGonagall doesn't mind…) I was thinking of using The Floo but I didn't have enough powder. So I went to diagon alley with Lily at around twelve to replenish it. I managed to visit George and Lee. I bought some doxy spray too. There might be a nest of them up in the attic with the ghoul. I managed to stock up on cauldron cakes and Bertie Botts every flavour beans for Lily. I think I'll get Harry to tackle the doxys and gnomes tomorrow. He's getting the day off tomorrow to help us recruit a seeker anyway. We need a new seeker because Wendolin went over to play for the Fanged Fairies. Doesn't make much of a difference as Harry's bound to find someone good for us and The Hollyhead Harpies are so much better than The Fanged Fairies! I think I'll have to drop Lily off at Bill's place before training tomorrow.

Night,

Ginny

1 October

There's a serious case of Muggle baiting right now and Harry and Ron had to go sort it out as the Protection against Muggles Department couldn't handle them. He'd spent half the day training our new seeker before getting Ron's terrier(patronus).

Seems like James and Albus weren't the only ones who arrived by dragon. Hugo and Rose missed the train too! Turns out Hermione was too busy lecturing them about making fun of Elfric the Eager to notice the time! Albus wrote to say that they are fine and that Neville is doing well. Harry's still not back and I didn't have time to do the doxys or gnomes. Guess I'll have to do them tomorrow…

Ginny

3 October

Harry just told me through the fire that a body was found outside Hogwarts today, so he wouldn't come back. He said James and Fred were near the Whomping willow when James saw the skeleton. Lucky Hagrid was passing. He saw them sneakily creeping closer to the willow, and suspected they were up to something. Fred was about to touch it when Hagrid pulled them up all the way to Mcgonagall's study. She sent an owl to Harry, and he and Ron immediately apparated to Hogsmeade. Last I heard, Fred received a Howler from George. Fancy George reprimanding his son for poking about at the Whomping willow! It's what Fred, Lee and himself have done about a billion times.

Gotta put lily to sleep now,

Ginny

4 October

Harry says he won't be coming back for about a week. Lily wanted to visit him using Floo, but I doubted Harry would've been in the Auror department. He says the skeleton might belong to a battle victim, but they can't be too sure. There was only a locket found in the school robes and nothing else, not even a wand!

I think I hear Lily crying now. I need to make sure she's asleep before going out for a drink with the girls(Harpies) later. Might get some butterbeer from Tom too. Kreacher has been complaining that we ran out of it and that his treacle tarts won't satisfy Harry.

Ginny

5 October

Harry says the Magiforensics have told him that the skeleton belongs to a student who was about in her 5th year during the battle, and that she was in her last year when she died, so she definitely was not a battle victim. From what little evidence they have though, they're quite sure that the cause of death was non-magical. The Aurors are having lots of trouble cause of this case.

I bet Teddy would have this published in tomorrow's Prophet, he's always sneaking into their department, trying to fish out good stories…

Ginny

6 October

Great news! Teddy and Victoire are getting married in a month! Got the invitation today. I think Lily and I will have to stay over at Mom's for a while. I'm gonna help prepare some food and deco, and Lily's chosen to be bridesmaid! Harry's really exhausted, but he seemed pleased when I told him! I'm gonna visit him with Lily before going to Mom's tomorrow. Think Kreature's preparing some butterbeer treacle tarts now…

Ginny


End file.
